Horn D'oeuvres - Sweet Treat Trio
by ScribeyeSteak
Summary: A Trio of Sweets, courtesy of DefinitiveSin.
1. Reese's Cup - Fast Break

**Huge shoutout to the supremely talented artist nemesis, who's latest OCs were the inspiration behind this work. Hope you all enjoy :)**

* * *

"Reese? Five minutes."

"Mhm, Mhm, Mhm, Mhm"

The woman ignored her manager and kept sucking off the lucky stagehand she'd pulled aside. Mismatched eyes stayed locked on his face from behind her thick rimmed glasses. Her hair was wrapped up in a garish orange towel. Her sensuous body strained against a matching short bathrobe. The next show's outfit was hanging nearby - a sweet little number of rich brown and amber. Chocolate and peanut butter - the colors of her life.

Being the face and mascot of an international confectionary company was...taxing. There was very little time to kick her feet back and relax, or take things at her own pace. If she wasn't on her feet strutting her stuff for faceless crowds, she was on her knees or on her back drowning in benefactors, superfans, or whatever lucky bastard caught her undiscerning eye. It was nice to take a little break and leisurely down a cock or to guzzle man milk.

And Reese wanted her milk.

Her head bobbed up and down, sticking to the upper half of his dick. Her hands stayed on her lap, displaying her manicured nails. Few women could make such a garish collection of orange, gold, and brown and make them work. But none of them were Reese.

She leaned in, taking more of his girth down until she felt him at the back of her mouth. Reese paused long enough to take a deep breath before she pushed down. Her throat took him down with complete ease.

He wasn't the biggest, the widest, or the heaviest she'd ever had. Honestly, she'd probably forget this one within a week, once she was halfway across the world in a swanky hotel with her ankles up to her ears. Still, she'd give him her all, and maybe a few dozen pounds of chocolate for his trouble.

Reese pulled herself down until she was kissing his groin. His dick bulged out of her throat. She gave him a moment as she collected herself...and then she _fucked _her face on his cock.

Up and down at a speed that would make pornstars gawk. She left a sloppy trail of spit in her wake, only to have it splash back against her face as she came back down. Her freckled breasts bounced out of her bathrobe and wildly swung in sync.

She was humming something, though the lyrics were lost in the vibrations. Not that he'd be able to discern it even if wasn't smelling pure white euphoria. The star made a show of being as loud and sloppy as she could, even if it was faked. It wasn't her style. She never believed in mockery or pity sex - to her there was no 'wrong' way to fuck.

Buried beneath the primal need to nut was the timid, rational voice that had been screaming at him from the moment she'd pushed him down and settled on her knees. The voice that reminded him that he was on borrowed time and that every second would put his ass back at the employment services. Then again he had abandoned his post for a half hour in absolute heaven.

...He was probably fired anyway.

Reese's trained throat coaxed out his loads. Rope after rope of salty cum splashed down her gullet into her tight stomach. Very few of the company's confectionary treats made it past her lips -she had a figure to maintain after all.

As she felt him slow down, her head pulled back and took him back in her mouth. The last few spurts managed to fill her cheeks, making them balloon out to retain it all. Once she was sure he was done, she swiftly pulled back, extracting him with only a dollop of spunk landing on her freckled breasts.

Reese was feeling a little saucy and decided to leave the stagehand with a final show. She crawled back on her knees until he could see every inch of her sexy body. Once she had his attention, her mouth opened wide and displayed the bubbling, curnning cumcoction pooling around her teeth. Her tongue lazily coasted for a few moments, like a fin through the water. Quick as it begun, it was over as she swallowed every drop down and was on her feet.

She ignored the man on her couch and threw off her robe. Her captivating dark body was on full display as she reached for the outfit. The top was pulled up and hugged her fat ass, making it ripple as she finished bringing it over her big cups.

Reese prepared with the skill and practice of a world-class icon. It didn't matter if it was between shows or between sheets - she was always ready for her next show. Her laced boots were back on the ground before he could even catch his breath.

He wasn't a fool - it was best to just slip away and maybe try to beg for mercy. Make up an excuse that didn't involve admitting to being sucked off by one of the hottest women in the world. He reached down to his pants.

"Stop."

Reese turned around. She'd just finished applying her brown lipstick and was puckering her lips. Her outfit was complete, right down to her now-styled hair and the little cup hat. She strolled over to him with sensuous ease. He laid still as she pushed him back onto the couch. His cock stood, with the small spurt dripping down his shaft.

Without a word, she took him back down in her mouth in one swoop. He felt her tight lips glide down his dick until he hit her throat...and kept going. She took him all down until her lips were kissing his base. Reese quickly pulled him back out with a loud, wet _POP. _

His cock was now devoid of cum. A smeared lip mark was left against his groin. He looked up at her, but she was already applying a second coat of lipstick. "That's better."


	2. S'mores - Sticks N' S'mores

**Huge shoutout to the supremely talented artist nemesis, who's latest OCs were the inspiration behind this work. Hope you all enjoy :)**

* * *

The campfire's warmth was nothing compared to her incredible tits.

The camper shuffled back on his log, giving her more room to settle between him. Her furry neckline was pulled down, exposing her perfect brown breasts. Her nipples perked up in the cool mountain wind. The lotion she'd used made them shine in the firelight.

Her name...she called herself S'more. The camper wasn't sure if that was a real name or some kind of pet name...based on how skilled she was with her marshmallows, he was leaning towards the latter. He didn't really ask what she was doing out there, or why she was dressed in a way that would make Jessica Rabbit wilt. One look at her mischievous brown eyes and the bottle of lotion in her hands was all he needed to know.

His jacket was on the ground, protecting her bare knees. Her dress was at the side, exposing her white, dripping panties. Her hair pillowed down around her ass, like a flow of rich milk. Her long sleeves ung at her elbows as she used her wrists to keep her boobs squeezed together.

S'more grinned at her new friend, showing pearly whites framed by rich dark lips. Her arms rocked up and down, smothering him in her hot bosom. "Like my marshmallows?"

The camper didn't answer right away. _'Okay, deep breath - be cool, be cool…' _

"I uh….Y-Yeah," he admitted.

_'Damnit!' _

S'more giggled at his failed bravado. She leaned down and left a kiss on his glans. "Well lucky you - they're all yours tonight. All I want in return…is your milk."

Her elbows pushed away and were quickly replaced by her hands. She started alternating her boobs, letting one go up as the other dropped. Her fingers dug into her heaving bosom, leaving imprints that smoothed back into her heavenly tits.

Her lips busied themselves with his crown. Her tongue swirled around his glans and tickled his dipped down and started smooching around his cock. Each kiss left a smurred brown mark behind.

S'more paused and spat on the camper's dick. She adjusted her arms so that a free hand could smear it down his shaft. She drooled out more to help lube up her puffy prison. However, she had an idea and turned up to him. "Hey, squeeze the bottle in my mouth."

Her request made him perk up. He picked up the lotion and turned to her with confusion and concern. She shook her head and smiled. "Don't worry - it's edible," she explained before holding her mouth open. Her tongue rolled out of her lips and waited in anticipation.

He squeezed the bottle right into her mouth. A steady stream of creamy-looking lotion pooled on her signaled him to stop before closing her mouth. S"more swished it in her mouth before looking up at him. She winked.

_Wait, is she gonna… _

_"Mwah!" _

"WooOOAAAHHHH!"

His roar echoed through the clearing, disturbing the little critters around them. S'more ignored him and focused on sucking him off. Her tongue smeared the lotion over his cock. He felt his loins growing hot as the effects began to kick in. a few dribbles leaked out of her lips and dripped down his dick into the crack of her breasts.

It felt...so _good. _

S'more pushed her boobs down, giving her more room to bob her head. She stayed near the top of his cock and lavished every inch with her attentive tongue. His dick basted in her mouth, churning closer and closer to a rich, salty release.

She pulled off his cock and drooled out the rest. The lotion poured down over his cock, warming him up even more. She leaned down and ran her tongue up his shaft. "Hah, hah...what'd ya think?"

He couldn't muster up the words to respond, so she kept on. "Up for another round?"

He reacted too quickly and started squirting before she was ready. "H-hey, easy!"

The camper was impatient, but obeyed. The second her mouth was open, he squeezed the bottle and filled her mouth with lotion. She quickly closed her mouth, wincing as some of it hit her chin.

S'more dipped down and took him back in her mouth. But the moment her lips closed around his cock, he exploded. Her eyes widened before she spat him out, letting the first load pour down her chin. She tightened her grip on her boobs and let him bathe her in rich, syrupy seed.

His cum bathed her face, turning her mocha skin white. The shot that got in her hair disappeared into her creamy locks. The strands that landed on her cracker hat looked like glazing. The rest poured down to her jiggling tits and gave them a nice, creamy finish.

She kept one eye open and her tounge out to take as much as he could offer. She let his spunk shoot to the back of her mouth and down her eager throat. By the time he finished, she was coated in a mask of white.

"Mmmm, yummy yummy milk," she cooed. Her sticky fingers pulled a boob up so she could start licking off his spunk. Her tongue occasionally flicked between her fingers to scoop up the webs of cum between them. She was voracious in her treat

The camper watched her go for a few moments before he had to lean back. His body felt like jello after the earth-shattering orgasm she'd drawn out of him. _'Jesus...who...WHAT is she?" _

"Hey!"

Her call brought him back. He looked up to see that she'd moved...and what he saw made his struggling dick rock hard.

S'more was next to a rock, looking back at him. Her hair split over her perfect butt. He noticed her panties were pushed aside, letting her nectar drizzle to the ground. Her hands were propping open her ass and the puckered star.

"Want to stuff your stick in my chocolate?" she winked.

_'Best camping trip ever!' _


	3. Cookie Dough : Creme dans le Biscuit

"Oh, Oh, Oooh."

Cookie moaned freely as her rich dark ass was split. Coffee creamer leaked out onto the patio. Manicured nails clutched the table and the back of the chair. Her blonde hair swayed and bounced, slick with sweat. Her husky voice carried through the empty balcony and reached down the stairwell. The looming flickers of the rising sun cast shadows down the alley below.

She paused her thrusts and rolled her rear, letting her plush cheeks massage the chef's crotch. Her hand reached back and pulled him by his neckerchief into a deep, simmering french kiss. His mustache tickled her nose as she slid her tongue in his mouth.

She'd arrived earlier than expected, hence their wilful, wild romp outdoors. He'd expected someone a little more...professional,to lease out his attic. Certainly not a lovely woman in a trendy dress with chocolate chip leggings and gloves.

Though frankly, he wasn't going to complain about an exotic beauty with a clear dress and a black one piece pretty much raping his mouth as she pulled him up the outside balcony. He also hadn't noticed her pilfer a pitcher of coffee creamer until they were crashing into the chair.

Cookie pulled away, leaving a strand of spit between them. Her lidded eyes burned with a passion that threatened to burn. She traced up his neck from the chair's back and drew shivers on his sweaty, glistening skin."Aaah. Don't be so coy, _monsieur_ \- you can touch me as you please," she insisted with a smile.

Her rump started bumping up and down anew. She hissed at the delightful pain of in her ass. The cute little beret on her head bounced along with her. His hands stayed on her hips and guided her up and down his rock-solid cock.

His hips sped up until they were audibly slapping together. There was little doubt that they could be heard, and they had not but a chain across the outside stairway to act for their dignity's defense.

Yet neither one could possibly care if they were caught. They were outside, on his own property, facing away from the main roads. They were less likely to be brought under scrutiny as much as being cheered on by anyone who stumbled on their fucking.

The chef finally reached up and seized both her tits. His sudden grip made her gasp in shock. Her back arched, giving him more access to her perky, covered breasts and her choker-clad neck. He leaned down and bit into her side. His hands massaged and palmed her sensitive bosom. "_A-AAH!"_

Her dulcet tones spurred him on. He suckled her neck, leaving delicate little nicks and nips on her sensitive flesh. His hands reached for the outline of her nipples and gave them a firm tweak. She twisted her hips to give him more access, bringing a leg over his thigh in the process.

The chef let her straddle him as he balanced her on his lap. He slapped her tits a few times, eliciting further moans. His hips smashed into hers as he rammed her tight, globulous ass.

Suddenly he leapt to his feet, bringing her along. Cookie squeaked in shock as she was suddenly struggling to balance on her toes. The chef's hands closed around her supple thigh, holding it open and outstretched as he pounded her ass.

"M-Merci!"

Cookie's hands reached back and grabbed his hips for support. Her rump grinded over his pelvis, clapping against his disheveled shirt. Her head tipped into his shoulders.

The chef increased his pace, enjoying the lascivious song of moans and mewls out of her lips. His mouth popped off her neck and licked in her ear. "EYAAAH!"

He reached for the half-empty pitcher and tipped it over her. The stream of french-vanilla poured down her neck, into the thin crack of her choker. He brought it up over her addled face. Cookie winced, but stuck her tongue out and downed whatever slipped into her mouth. The runoff drizzled down her neck and wound up atop her boobs, leaking into her cleavage.

He brought the pitcher back down and admired his handiwork. Her lovely dark skin was painted white. The erotic sight of her bathed in cream was the last straw.

He collapsed back into the chair, and took her down with him. His cock was planted deep in her ass just in time for dessert.

Cookie's eyes rolled back as her mind crumbled away. She went limp in his arms and surrendered to her orgasm. Hot, syrupy cum filled her ass. His fingers dug into her still-covered breasts. His spunk dripped out of her stuffed butt, landing on the metal chair beneath them.

The two basked in the afterglow as the sun peeked over the distant rooftops. He could see the flushed, satisfied look on her face. But when she opened her eyes, it was clear that there was still more work to do. She'd need much, much more than that to quench the passionate flames of desire.

She struggled up his shaft, eventually prompting him to gently guide her to the top. His cock popped out of her ass, letting spunk drip out. She cooed in bliss. "Oh, la, la - such a friendly welcome!"

Cookie flicked back her hair, exposing the brown choker around her nape. She adjusted her dress and pulled down her top. Her creamy, rich dark boobs bounced out. She stood up, letting his cum leak out of her crack.

He watched her strut to the door, letting her ass gyrate with every sensuous step. She came to a stop at the door to his home, and turned to face him with her arms splayed across the frame. The chef glanced down at her glistening folds and trimmed muff before he looked at her cream-covered face

She raised a coy finger and beckoned. "Now that we're acquainted, perhaps we should talk about the finer details of my...in here?"

The cafe stayed closed that day.


End file.
